Hogwart High
by carebear4ever
Summary: Harry and Hermione date when she is trying to make Ron jelous, but then they start to get feelings for each other. HHR. Loosly based on Sky High. My 2nd fanfic. So please review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Adventures at Hogwarts High

The First Day

It was the first day at Hogwarts High and Ron and Hermione met at the bus stop. Seeing the look on Ron's face she asked what was wrong. What could be wrong, after all his parents were the best which and wizard ever! His reply was nothing. They borded the bus and after the last stop all of the sudden the bus driver went insane and started driving to an unfinished road. They got closer and closer until the bus flew up and everyone screamed except the bus driver who was laughing.

They got to school and were escorted to the gym by the, in Ron's mind, gorgeous student body president. In the gym they were supposed to show their powers. They then, would be either sorted to a which or wizard, or sidekick. When it was Hermione's turn she argued that their tactics weren't fair and so she wouldn't show her power and was sorted to a sidekick. All of Ron's other friends were sorted to sidekick too. But Ron was surprised when he was sorted to wizard.

At lunch there was a guy, Harry Potter, who was staring at him like he wanted to kill him. Scared, he tried not to look at him, but all through lunch the junior (junior as in junior, senior, freshman, not small) just kept staring. The worst part was when he found out that the reason he was staring at him was because his dad put Harry's dad in jail.

Hope you like, let me know. xoxo


	2. Revelations :

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

Hogwarts High

Chapter 2

Ron was on his way to his next class when he discovered he had superpowers by ripping off the door on his locker with his super strength. He was so happy that he didn't notice the sad faces on his friends when he got a new super hero schedule.

At lunch he didn't even sit with them as usual but with the popular crowd. After school, he noticed Hermione very sad so he promised to meet her at Z'tajas her favorite restraunt even though he didn't like it.

So at 7 Hermione showed up at the restraunt and waited an hour for him. He never showed up but she did see Harry there. He worked there and offered her water and to heat up her meal. She was taken back a bit, surprised that he would use his fire superpowers outside of school. She told him this and he just chuckeled and said that he was just going to put it into the microwave.

They just sat and talked like best friends for about an hour. Hermione was surprised on how much they had in common. They kept talking until the owner of the restraunt yelled at him to do his job and clean up. Hermione was supprised on how nice he was and even more supprised when he asked her to stop by the next day after his shift so that they could go to the fair, that was in town, together. She happily accepted and decided to walk by Ron's house on the way home to see why he didn't show up.

She was crushed when she got to his house to see that his parents weren't home and that he was throwing a party without her. She walked in and the music stopped and everyone stared at her. She could swear she heard people whispering "whats a sidekick doing here" she was even more hurt when Ron said that she better leave before some people got mad. That was it. She was officially over him. Hermione could not believe he would do something like that.

The next day at school, he was extatic and she didn't know why. She had decided to ignore him until he cornered her and said that the the popular girl, Rachel, accepted his invitation to the dance. What, she found as a shock was, that she didn't even feel a twinge of jelousy.

That night she could feel her stomach doing flipflops before she went to Z'tajas to meet Harry and she didn't know why. I mean, they were just friends right? I mean just friends…………………….

**Okay, I hope u liked it. I am sorry that I haven't updated recently but I promise to update soon. Please email me to review. It really means a lot! Anything that you would like to happen or that you would like not to happen, let me know and I'll see if I can work with it. Thanks and Happy Holidays! Xoxo.  
**


	3. Start of Something New

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, J.K.Rowling does.

Hogwarts High

That night Hermione sat on her bed thinking about her date with Harry that night. She could hardly believe it when she realized that she only had an hour to get ready. She jumped off of her bed and headed towards the bathroom. Rushing, but just barely making it she headed out with an off the shoulder but not too revealing blue top and jeans with parts of her hair in soft ringlets and subtle yet elegant makeup. In other words, she looked flat-out gorgeous.

When she got to the restraunt she was surprised to see Harry waiting for her. She was even more flattered when he told her that he had gotten the night off to go see a movie. They went and saw the movie and both agreed that that had been a lot of fun and resolved to do it more often. Just before she was about to leave, Harry grabbed her hand and looking slightly nervous blurted out, "Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtogotothedancewithme?" Surprised but taken back she asked him to repeat it and was thrilled to hear that he wanted to go to the upcoming dance with her.

She was thrilled as she walked home that night and couldn't wait to see him the next day. Ron had been wrong. Harry wasn't so bad and she was determined to find out more about him. No matter what Ron said, she was convinced that he wasn't bad. In fact, Ron was even starting to act more like a bully then he was………………

K, so review. The good, the bad, the ugly. Let me know! I know it was short but I am short on time.


	4. Ron's Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters JK Rowling does.

Summary: Harry and Hermione date when she is trying to make Ron jealous, but then they start to get feelings for each other. HHR. Loosely based on Sky High. This is my 2nd fanfic. So please review!

Hogwarts High

Ron's Revelations

The next morning, when Hermione told Ron about her going to the dance with Harry it was exactly as she thought it was going to be. He went berserk! He started going crazy saying any possible thing that went through his mind about Harry being a jerk and her going behind his back and turning against him. This was defiantly not the reaction she was hoping for.

Later, when he had calmed down Hermione went to speak with him. After some bribing, they eventually decided to talk it through. As it turned out, Ron had tried asking the Student Body President, Fleur Delacur, to the ball but she immediately turned him down. After their discussion Ron agreed to accept the fact that Hermione was going to the ball with Harry but still had a bad feeling.

At lunch the next day, Harry invited Hermione, Ron, and all their friends to sit with him at lunch. It started out awkward and lifeless but as soon as they started talking, Ron lightened up. Maybe Harry wasn't such a bad guy after all. He seemed fair enough. After all, he had invited them to sit with him. He never did that for anybody. By the time the lunch period was over, they were all talking like best friends and Ron now knew why Hermione liked him. He wasn't so bad after all and it was really evident that he truly cared about Hermione.

During Ron's next period he was paired up with sidekick, Lavender. He was glad they were paired up because she was incredibly hot and could transform herself into anything she wanted. By the time the class was over, Ron found himself a date to the ball, his date being Lavender. From that moment on, Ron felt that nothing could go wrong. He had gotten the perfect date and lost the biggest enemy. Nothing in the day could get him down. That was until he got home. When he got home everything started going wrong.

Sorry guys, I know that that was awkwardly written but I hope you liked it anyways. This chapter had mostly nothing to do with the summary but the next few chapters definitely will.  Please review because I won't update without reviews. If you have any ideas for the story or if you don't like anything let me know. I'll work it in. So please review! Thanks.

Luv,

Carbear4ever


End file.
